Meet the Parents
by TheSecretUchiha
Summary: AgonSena: The first time Sena brought Agon home with him to introduce him to his parents, it didn't turn out quite how he'd expected...


I am writing again! Sadly only really for the ES21 fandom, because my muse for this has been greatly revived. Hopefully this will also spread to my other fandoms, but I make no promises.

I am currently working on a longer, multi-chapter Agon/Sena fic, because, well, it's my ship and I will sail it. This, however, is a one-shot that I found lying around on my computer and rather liked.

Enjoy!

* * *

Meet the Parents

Sena glanced back with a nervous smile as he walked into his room. Both his parents were out right now – his dad working late and he would guess his mum was at a neighbour's house – which was not what he'd planned. It didn't matter though; he would just introduce them whenever they came home.

For now though, he smiled at Agon as he took dropped his bag on the floor and took a seat on Sena's bed, still looking around the tidy room curiously. He almost blushed at the thought: Agon, sitting on his bed, in his room, with neither of his parents in the house… He turned away quickly before his blush became too obvious and placed his bag by his desk.

His blush had just died down when he turned back only to find Agon's eyes piercing into his intensely.

"W-would you like a drink?"

Agon smirked, "Sure, soda's fine."

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say Sena left the room as quickly as possible without making it seem as if he was running. From the snickers that followed him he would say he hadn't really succeeded.

A tray with two drinks and snacks on later, a calmer Sena made his way back. Agon was laid back on his bed now, one leg bent at the knee and his arms up by his head as he played with his phone. And Sena mentally cursed at the way his shirt rode up showing a fraction of a glimpse of his abs, and the way his arms in that position flexed all of his muscles and the…

He shook his head to clear those thoughts, ignoring the smirk on Agon's face as he snapped his phone closed and placed it back in his pant pocket. He put the tray down on the table beside his bed and handed the Shinryuuji player his glass and took his own before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Um… I don't know when my parents will be back, it should be…"

He paused when his drink was taken from his hands in an instant and he hardly noticed it being placed on the table before he was dragged backwards into a pair of muscled arms and his lips captured vigorously in an upside-down kiss.

He gave a squeak, his head being bent backwards in order for the larger player's lips to reach his and pushed awkwardly at his chest. He didn't let up, so Sena squirmed in his arms until their lips parted slightly enough for Agon to growl "Gaki".

Sena smiled and, from his strange position, pressed a chaste kiss to Agon's chin before twisting his body away so they were facing before shuffling forward so he was sitting on the other teen's lap.

He pressed another gentle kiss, this time on his lips before smiling, "That was really uncomfortable – felt like my neck was going to break!"

It didn't really surprise him when his only response was a grunt before a hand in his hair was pulling his face back for another kiss.

Twenty minutes later, Sena could vaguely recall putting up a few words of resistance when things started to get heavier. Whenever Sena has been around at Agon's house (or more recently, in the park though he'd never admit to having made out on a park bench!) the last few times they had reached the point of grinding against one another and it was only expected that Agon take things as far as possible when given the chance. But his parents would be home at some point. But then Agon's hands brushed across his chest (they were forbidden from moving below his torso) and everything else just left his head.

With the way he found himself grinding into Agon's lap, and the hands that had somehow found their way down to grasp his butt, he couldn't stop the loud moan passed his lips as he came, leaving a large sticky mess in his school pants. The way Agon grunted and gave a slight shudder suggested he was in the same position.

Ignoring the mess for now, Sena rested his slightly sweaty forehead against Agon's shoulder as one hand moved from its perch on his rear to thread through his hair.

He finally gained enough control of his senses to take notes of the footsteps rushing towards his door seconds before it burst open.

"Are you alright sweetie?" his mum asked as she rushed into the room before freezing as she took in the two frozen boys on the bed.

"Oh… Oh!" She stood like a statue for an extended moment before turning away, her expression having given nothing away. "Come downstairs after you've… cleaned up."

The door closed quietly behind her.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh mmph!"

Agon let his tongue trail across Sena's for several seconds before the smaller boy managed to push him away.

"Now's not… I can't believe… She just… We were…"

Agon snatched a pair of pants from the teens' drawers and grabbed his own bag before steering the other teen, gently for once, out of the room and down the hall until he found the bathroom.

He put some tissue and the clean pants into Sena's hands, seemingly drawing him out of his panic.

There was several seconds pause before Sena looked at him again, stuttering, "I-I can't…"

Agon smirked before leaving the room and closing the door, trying not to cringe at the horrible feel of his cum as it cooled in his pants. "I'll wait outside."

It took ten minutes before they were both changed and Agon managed to convince Sena down the stairs, in which time they both heard the arrival of Sena's dad.

Now they were sat at the table, with tea that Sena didn't dare touch sitting in front of them.

"Mum, dad… I want you to meet my boyfriend, Kongo, Agon. We've been dating for about two months."

"Two months and eight days Sena. I thought you'd remember how long!" The warm smile and gentle hand that Agon put on his almost sent him into shock. What the hell was-

"I'm sorry we had to meet on such terms, Mr and Mrs Kobayakawa. We had thought you would be home when we got here, but when you weren't… I just really, _really_ like Sena and…" his voice cracked and Sena almost whimpered in response. What was he playing at? Who would honestly believe his-

"I guess you probably want me to leave now." He actually stood up from the table and pushed his chair in. "I know I'm not in a position to ask things of you, but please don't blame Sena! I take responsibility for-"

"Now, I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself," Shiyuma said and Sena couldn't bring himself to move enough to gulp in fear. "We're not blaming either of you." Sena managed a sigh and picked up his tea with his shaking hands. "In fact we're proud of you Sena, we'd both thought for a while you might be gay."

Agon patted him gently on the back concernedly as he choked violently at his father's words. They had thought he was gay for _how long?_

"What we really need to figure out are some ground rules."

If he could, Sena would have sunk through the floorboards at the thought of discussing anything vaguely sexual with his parents. It was only a faint comfort when Agon retook his seat and interlocked their hands.

"You're both teenage boys and I know more than anything that you've always been sensible Sena, so we're not going to tell you what you can and can't do."

That seemed… oddly reasonable. Maybe his shockingly sudden interest in American football had taken all the shock they had ready for his teenage years.

"However, I want you to be sure before you go any further than you're ready for. And this had better not affect your school work! That means no ridiculous, late nights doing… _things _together, and if you are doing anything, there's a handy little thing called putting a sock on the door handle, so no one will walk in on you!"

He barely noticed as he slipped further and further down his seat, slowly attempting to hide himself from this shame. If only Agon hadn't been sitting beside him looking calm and accepting…

"I'll be sure to take your advice in future Mr Kobayakawa," Agon _chirped._ Sena decided, no matter what happened, that he much preferred Agon's usual cocky, self-assured, arrogance to whatever this was!

"Will you be staying for dinner Agon-kun? I'd love to know more about you," his mum offered warmly.

"If you don't mind Mrs Kobayakawa."

"Now, now! None of that! Just call me Mihae." She smiled and took the empty cup from the table by Agon. "Just know that if you do anything to hurt my Sena, you won't be able to even think about anyone else in the same manner for years without suffering excruciating pain. Is that clear?"

Sena stared in absolute horror at her frozen demeanour even as Agon smiled. "You don't need to worry, Mihae-san."

And with that, Sena couldn't take any more. He fell backwards in his seat in a dead faint.

* * *

Dinner was made up of polite conversation, throughout which Sena stayed as quiet as possible, only speaking when specifically addressed. When they were finally excused, he was out of the room and up the stairs before Agon had even managed to thank Mihae for the food though he hastened his exit after the smaller brunette.

"Do you think we embarrassed him dear?" Mihae asked her husband curiously.

Upstairs Sena had buried himself under his covers and was point blank refusing to look at Agon as he tried to coax him out.

A minute later he peaked out curiously as Agon left his bed, his whole head emerging to watch him move around his room when something occurred to him.

"Hey, where did you get the clean pants from?"

Agon smirked at him over his shoulder as he routed through his drawers, "I always come prepared."

He didn't quite manage to duck back under the covers quick enough to hide his blush.

Finally he poked back out as Agon gave a quiet, victorious cry.

"I can't believe they- Wh- What are you doing with that sock?"

Agon didn't bother to answer as he closed the door before sauntering back to the bed with a smirk.

* * *

So, let me know what you think as always!

And if you're new to the fandom, or haven't really looked around it much yet, please go check out the work done by F.A. Star-Hawk. They are most definately my inspiration for writing in this fandom and actually returning to writing at all! It's not even possible to get bored of their amazing work!

Finally, I now have a tumblr, so feel free to check me out there for anime posts, cosplays and cute animals! \w/ My url is captaincinnabunny :)


End file.
